Strega della Nebbia
by Avelyn Rosewood
Summary: Series of oneshots AU-ish. Who would have thought that a certain the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette and a certain witch knew each other? And what is their relation with a certain Mist? MOD!Fem!Harry Slight Bashing. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Molly and Ron. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an AU-ish story set after the war. Though not everything is canon like Harry being a girl. Dumbledore is still alive and yes, he is quite manipulative here. Ron is included in his plans and so is Mrs. Weasley. Luna by the way died. How she died and when will be revealed later.** **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In a hospital room, hidden from most people's sight, was a girl humming softly while looking out of the window. The girl has black hair with a purplish gleam reaching her tiny waist and long bangs combed to her right side, hiding half her face. Her once emerald green eyes had changed color, they were now a bright purple. Her sickly pale skin was covered in almost invisible scars, the signs of a war ages ago, yet the one that separated her from the others like herself was gone. Around her small wrists were chains of a black metal, things they used to lock her true self.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door and man, an adult with short white hair wearing glasses, came inside. The girl never looked up or looked at the man. She continued to hum and look out of the window, ignoring the man. The only thing that showed that she knew someone was in the room was the small smile that appeared on her face.

"How are you doing Iris, or should I call you Ayame?" the man said in English.

The girl stopped humming and turned to the white haired man. "Ayame is fine, Kawahira-san. We're in Japan after all." she replied in Japanese.

Kawahira walked to the other side of the room and stopped in front of the window. "You didn't answer the question." he said while looking outside.

"..." Ayame looked at the wall. The smile that appeared on her face when Kawahira entered was gone and her eyes had darkened. The silence that hung in the room was very uncomfortable, yet none of them spoke

"Why don't you return?" Kawahira said after a while. He turned his head to Ayame and saw her tense up.

There was again a silence before she finally spoke again. "There is nowhere to return to. "

"You could go back to your aunt and cousin." Kawahira suggested. "They really want to make it up to you."

"They won't remember me and you know that." Ayame whispered. With a sad smile and hardened eyes she continued. "Beside, a week ago, a woman claiming to be my mother got the hospital to release me Sunday. Her own daughter fled the hospital two weeks ago and on her way out she was nearly discovered by doctors. She accidentally found my room. We talked a bit."

"Isn't it a good thing? You get to go outside again. It's better than being locked up here." Kawahira replied.

"Her mother abused her." Ayame said. Though she said it very softly, it came out hard and loud. "She only needs to get me out because I look a lot like her daughter and she needs someone to act like Hinaki to pretend to be her."

"I assume Hinaki is the girl's name." Kawahira said. Ayame nodded and said 'Yumemiya Hinaki' before he spoke again. "What are you going to do?"

"There is nothing I can do with these chains on." Ayame said and looked straight in his eyes. "I can only go with the plan and see what the woman does." Ayame turned her head to look out the window again and stared.

Kawahira followed her line of sight and smiled. "One day things will look up again Azalea Iris Potter, I can promise that."

Ayame looked at Kawahira for a while before turning back to look outside. "I hope so..., I really do..."

Outside, the courtyard of the hospital was slowly being covered by a thick layer of mist.

* * *

><p><strong>List of meanings:<br>**

**Strega della Nebbia - Witch of the mist**

**Azalea - language of flowers: Take care, temperance, fragile, gratitude, passion, Chinese symbols of womanhood. In Japan it the azalea stands for patience and modesty.**

**Iris - l**anguage of flowers: Good news. In Japan it also stands for good news and loyalty.****

****Ayame - Japanese name for the flower iris****

****Yumemiya Hinaki - For her name, I used 夢宮 火泣. It should mean dream shrine/palace crying fire. The characters used are not the usual ones you see in names. (I hope I didn't offense any Japanese people here. I'm not Japanese)****


	2. Reason

**Disclaimer: ****Part in italics are taken from the anime.**** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Three months after the visit of the white haired man called Kawahira, Azalea Iris Potter turned Ayame Evans turned Hinaki Yumemiya or Yumemiya Hinaki in Japanese, started to doubt the promise the man made. During these three months she had suffered worse than when she lived with the Dursleys. She was locked in the basement every day and didn't get any food. Not that she didn't get to eat mind you, she learned one thing from her stay with the Dursleys in her childhood and that was how to take care of herself in difficult situations. Even with her magic locked away, she had her own way to get food. Picking the lock to get out. And it worked.<p>

Azalea often wondered if her 'mother's' fame was getting to her head. Her 'mother', Yumemiya Miki, never noticed that bits of food seemed to disappear and that she didn't seem to notice Azalea didn't die. Even when the woman came down and scolded the her for being ugly, a waste of space or a freak and even beating her up with her dearest husband, Yumemiya Miki never noticed stolen money or other things Azalea sneaked away.

Then there was her 'step-father' Adam Prewitt or Kurosawa Aki. Azalea recognized him. He was a muggleborn wizard in Cedric's year who became a business man after Hogwarts. At first, Azalea was afraid he would recognize her and get Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley to drag her back and force her to marry Ron. Azalea knew that while she's still save now, one day she would run out of luck and would get captured. So she acted as much as the real Hinaki would to buy herself more time.

However Azalea finally got enough of the two and decided to run away. She had everything prepared and now only needed to wait until Yumemiya Miki went out to escape.

Two hours later Azalea finally heard Yumemiya Miki close the door and grabbed all the money she had stolen. She rushed out of the house and just ran until she began to feel tired. This happened very soon as the chains not only locked her magic, but als effected her physically. Her condition even worsened during her stay in the hospital as she wasn't allowed to do anything.

After resting a bit in the park, she continued began searching for Kawahira's flame signature and went to the crossroad heading towards the place she felt him the strongest. She was waiting at the stoplight for it to turn green when she saw a little boy cross the street to get his ball without noticing the car heading his way. Seeing the boy's face, Azalea couldn't help but think about her dead godson Edward Lupin who was killed when the Wizengamot decided to bind her magic and tried to force her into marriage with her former best friend.

Without any hesitation, Azalea used all the energy she had left and ran to push the little boy out of harm's way. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to get away. She braced herself for the impact, knowing that even if she couldn't really die as the true and rightful owner of the Deathly Hallows, it will be really painful. The shocked face of Kawahira was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes

When Azalea opened her eyes again she noticed she wasn't in her hidden hospital room. Instead she lying on her a hospital bed which seemed to be placed in a meadow. She sat up and looked around unconsciously taking in the place to search for a way to escape if needed.

Azalea froze for a second when she realized what she was doing. She snorted and looked up. 'Habits, no matter what kind are hard to break it seems' she thought. The habit to search for a way out seemed to be ingrained since the war, even now, years after it, she seemed to have it. 'Oh well, it's not a bad habit and seeing how many times it saved me during the war, I'd better keep using it...'

Azalea continued to look around and noticed that the place seemed to fade a little. The meadow was soon replaced by the ceiling of the hospital. She could feel the pain through her whole body and tried to concentrate on something else to forget the pain a little.

It was then that she heard them talk. Her 'mother' and 'step-father'.

_"They said that it's too late for several of her organs," Yumemiya said. "she can't be saved."_

_"Hey, one of the doctors said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type." Prewitt said._

_"Don't joke around," Yumemiya replied. "I'm not going to let them cut me open for that girl!"_

_"What are you saying?!" Prewitt exclaimed. Azalea couldn't help but snort. 'At least he cares a bit about children. Maybe if he didn't marry this witch he would be a better person.' "She's your child, who you brought with you!"_

_"I never understood what that child was thinking," Yumemiya muttered. "she couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you! It's not just me, no one really wishes for her to keep living."_

_"Hey, Hinaki can hear you..." Prewitt said._

_"She's in the ICU, she can't hear me." Yumemiya replied._

Azalea closed her eyes and stopped listening to them. 'It's strange... this is the closest I can come to death. If only I could die... then I'd be relieved of this life. Then all would be over..'

'It won't end and you know that.' a familiar voice echoed in her mind in English. 'You'd simply keep wandering.'

'Who..?'

'Oya, you forgot me?' the voice replied.

Her surrounding changed and she was again in that meadow. But this time, a familiar indigo-haired boy stood next to her bed.

"Do you remember now, my dear Azalea?" the boy said.

"Mukuro Rokudo..." Azalea whispered. She sat up and spoke up. "What do you want Mukuro."

"Kufufu, there is no need to become defensive dear Azalea. Can't I just visit a childhood friend("More like acquaintances", Azalea muttered.)?" he said. "You know, the name Hinaki really doesn't suit you. And the real one even less."

Azalea's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?"

"Kufufu, nothing my dear Azalea." he replied. "I gave her a choice."

Gritting her teeth, Azalea spit out "What. Did. You. Do."

"She got into an accident the same time as you, you know. Only she was saving a cat." he answered. "I just visited her. My dear Nagi is in the same condition as you are."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Will she survive it? And why do you call her Nagi?"

"Kufufu, you and her are very alike my dear Azalea." he said. "She was asking the same thing. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Mukuro looked over Azalea and smiled toward something on her right. When she turned to look there, she smiled at the young girl she encountered just a few months before.

"Hinaki-chan..." "Nagi..." Azalea and Mukuro said at the same time

The girl gave a small smile back. "Mukuro-sama, Ayame-san..."

"How are you feeling Hinaki-chan?" Azalea asked in Japanese.

"Mukuro-sama helped me, I feel better now." Hinaki softly said.

Azalea released the breath she unconsciously was holding and beamed a smile at her. "I'm glad you're okay. I was shocked when I heard we had got into the same accident."

"Kufufu, you shouldn't have been my dear Azalea." Mukuro said. "After all, you and my dear Nagi are the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for favoriting and following!<strong>

**List of meanings:**

**Yumemiya Miki - ****夢宮**** 美妃 Dream palace/shrine beautiful princess**

**Adam Prewitt - I used the English meaning of Adam which is 'of the red earth', Prewitt is a Welsh surname meaning brave or valiant with a suffix that is used for someone that is small. **

**Kurosawa Aki - 黒沢 秋 Black swamp autumn**


End file.
